


Whipped Cream and Other Surprises

by robin_dawn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Haikyuu - Freeform, Humor, Kunimi Wants To Sleep, Milk Bread Obsession, No Romance, Oikawa Space Nerd, Plaid Shorts, Surprise Party, What else is new, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, aoba johsai, iwaoi if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_dawn/pseuds/robin_dawn
Summary: They didn’t get it. Every year, Oikawa threw him the biggest, most embarrassing birthday party that he could manage, and Iwaizumi wanted to return the favor. So on Saturday, he wanted to see the emotions that he usually wore on his birthday, on Oikawa. Surprise, happiness, amusement, and ‘you have got to be kidding I forgot my birthday was today but he managed to fit a bouncy house made for three year olds into my backyard’. Oikawa had done so much for him, and the least he could do was throw a surprise party for Oikawa’s 18th birthday. Not so hard, right? Well, easier said than done, especially with the friends he had.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Whipped Cream and Other Surprises

Whipped Cream and Other Surprises

Oikawa POV:  
Oikawa peered out of his window for the eighth time in 20 minutes, eyes scrunched in suspicion as he examined Iwaizumi’s house. The curtains were shut and the lights were on, a rare combination to find at 3 am on a Thursday. He could see Iwaizumi’s figure pacing back and forth, sprouting curiosity in Oikawa’s brain. Iwaizumi was usually the first one to fall asleep at Seijoh Sleepovers (A big mistake when Makki and Mattsun are around), and always woke up last, if you didn’t count Kunimi, who never seemed to wake up. But now it was 3 in the morning- what was his precious Iwa-chan doing up so early? He was going to get dark circles!

Oikawa scrunched up his nose and flopped back onto his alien-themed bed. His eyes traced the stick-on-stars on his ceiling warily as he thought about what Iwaizumi could be doing awake. Was Iwaizumi talking to someone? Did he get a new best friend? Were they laughing about Oikawa together behind his back? So many possibilities, none of them good. When Oikawa couldn’t bear to think about this any longer, he grabbed his phone and shot a text to Iwaizumi. Just a simple text, asking WHAT THE FRICKIE ARE YOU DOING AWAKE IWA CHAN IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING AND YOU’LL GET UGLY DARK CIRCLES. Very calm, very cool. Oikawa waited for 7 whole minutes without a reply before deciding he had to take another course of action.

Oikawa whisked down the hallway, snuggled up in his fluffy, pink spaceship blanket that Takeru had gotten him for his birthday last year. It was meant to be a joke, but Oikawa used it more than he would care to admit. Once he tip-toed down the stairs, Oikawa was faced with his first complication in his adventure. The kitchen, which always brought the question: To eat, or not to eat. Oikawa shook his mind of snack choices. He had more important things to do. As the kitchen was almost out of sight, Oikawa found he didn’t have enough willpower to keep walking. So he took a quick detour from his trip and rummaged around in a cabinet before finding his treasure chest. Milk bread. Oh, how he loved milk bread. Oikawa quietly opened the package, stuffed a piece of heaven into his mouth, and continued on his quest.

He stole down to the guest bedroom, where his sister, Aiko, was staying for a few days. She’d dropped Takeru off at one of his friend’s houses, and came to stay with the rest of the Oikawa family. He oh-so calmly pounded on the door, whispering intensely, “Aiko let me in, I swear I will break this stupid door down.” He heard shuffling footsteps from behind the door, before the doorknob twisted open. The final destination in his quest.

“Tooru, it’s 3 in the morning. What could you possibly need from me at this hour?” His sister was standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She slept late most days, her excuse being that ‘children are tiring’ and ‘so are annoying brothers’. Oikawa didn’t believe a word of it.

“Aiko, there’s an emergency. I need help.”, Oikawa pleaded, on his knees to show he was serious. “I need someone with unbiased judgment.”

“Oh no!”, Aiko exclaimed in a quiet whisper, pulling Oikawa into the room with wide eyes. She shut the door after him and quickly sat down on the bed. She made room for him, where he sat. “Do you need fashion advice? I’ve seen those plaid shorts in your closet, and I can tell you with no doubts- burn it.”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped as he scowled at his sister. “Hey! In my defense, nobody accompanied me to the mall to help me buy those. But fashion is not what I’m here for. Although that is my pink robe you’re wearing. I most certainly did not give you permission to use that.”

Aiko rolled her eyes. “Get to the point or I’m going back to sleep.”

Oikawa started again. “So.”, he stated, whispering as dramatically as he could. “Iwa-chan is awake. At 3 in the fricking am! You know how he is. Why would he be awake at this hour? Did he replace me with another friend? Is he talking crap about me? Aiko, I don’t know what to do and I’m freaking out.”

“Tooru, I honestly don’t think he’s doing anything of the sort. You guys have known each other as long as you’ve been alive. He wouldn’t. And, I think you are jumping to major conclusions. So he’s awake. That doesn’t mean anything.” Aiko patted his back comfortingly, and started to push him off of the bed. “So that’s settled. I’ll go back to sleep now.” Oikawa shook his head and didn’t let himself be pushed onto the floor.

“No! I texted him, too. He didn’t answer me! I waited about 9 eternities, and he still didn’t respond! Also, I know he’s awake so something has to be up.”

Aiko tapped her chin. “Odd. Very odd. Well, I honestly have no idea, because my friends have never even thought about betraying me. Maybe text some of your other friends. Not Makki or Mattsun, they will probably suggest that you eat a shoelace or something. Maybe Yahaba. Sorry I can’t be of use to you. Now leave.” Oikawa was pushed (against his will) out of the guest bedroom. He scowled at the locked door and ran upstairs, taking the package of milk bread from the kitchen with him.

As soon as he got back to his room, he texted Makki and Mattsun. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Iwaizumi POV:  
Iwaizumi paced around his room, rubbing his temples. “Guys, you said you would help me plan this stupid thing, and I have no idea why I believed you. But here we are, and I expect you to make good of your promises. Takeru has been the biggest help so far, and all he’s done is eat all of my meat buns and blow up 3 balloons.”

Makki placed a hand on his chest, and gasped dramatically. “Outdone by a three year old. How could we be such disappointments?”. Takeru scowled at Makki, and said in a defiant voice,

“Hey! I’m eight years old, not three! And you should be disappointed, all you’ve done is steal Iwaizumi-san’s shoelaces and braid Mattsun’s hair.” Makki and Mattsun looked at each other with pure horror, with expressions that said, ‘How dare Takeru tell Iwaizumi that we stole his shoelaces’ and ‘Don’t worry, it’s just a sugar high from the mochi. See, he just crashed and fell asleep on the floor’. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He scanned the room, seeing if anybody else of use was awake. Kyoutani didn’t come. Yahaba was grouchy that Kyoutani didn’t come. Watari and Kunimi were asleep. Kindaichi was on a sugar high, and was currently stuck on the ceiling fan in his living room downstairs. Makki and Mattsun were a mistake to bring. Takeru was now snoring.

Iwaizumi’s phone buzzed, causing Makki and Mattsun to look up with mild interest. “Someone texting you at 3 am? Did you finally get a girlfriend?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, and saw a text that Oikawa sent him. He sighed, rubbing his temples, and threw the phone at Mattsun.

“Great. Now Oikawa’s suspicious.”, Iwaizumi grouched, sticking his fingers in his ears to drown out the high pitched, squealing, demon-raising laugh that came from Makki. “Don’t answer it. He’s not supposed to even have an idea that we’re throwing him a surprise birthday party, so drop that phone right now or I will slap it out of your hands.” Makki sighed, dropping the phone onto Iwaizumi’s floor. It was a good thing that his Godzilla phone case worked well, because people threw his poor phone around too much. And it never seemed to land on the carpet.

“Well, Oikawa’s birthday is two days away. We have time.”, Makki yawned, running his hands through his strawberry-colored hair. No, not strawberry-blonde. Straight strawberry. Mattsun nodded, agreeing with him. Iwaizumi pressed his face into his Mothra pillow and groaned. They didn’t get it. Every year, Oikawa threw him the biggest, most embarrassing birthday party that he could manage, and Iwaizumi wanted to return the favor. So on Saturday, he wanted to see the emotions that he usually wore on his birthday, on Oikawa. Surprise, happiness, amusement, and ‘you have got to be kidding I forgot my birthday was today but he managed to fit a bouncy house made for three year olds into my backyard’. Oikawa had done so much for him, and the least he could do was throw a surprise party for Oikawa’s 18th birthday. Not so hard, right? Well, easier said than done, especially with the friends he had.

Makki and Mattsun’s phones buzzed in synch, and they cracked a smile as Mattsun read aloud, “From Oikawa, to the private group chat. GUYS I NEED HELP IWA-CHAN’S AWAKE AT 3 AM AND HE MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE REPLACED ME WITH A NEW BEST FRIEND AND HE'S GOING TO HAVE THE MOST HORRENDOUS ATTITUDE AT SCHOOL IF HE DOESN'T GET HIS BEAUTY SLEEP ALSO THE DARK CIRCLES WHAT DO I DOOOOOO?!?!?!” Iwaizumi groaned. Now Oikawa was texting Makki and Mattsun? Wow, he was clingy. Maybe it would be better if he just got some sleep. Wake up and start fresh tomorrow. He shoved everyone out of his house, because having the entire volleyball team there when he had to walk to school with Oikawa the next day would definitely be suspicious.

Oikawa POV:  
Oikawa woke up early the next day to get ready for school. After he pulled on his uniform, brushed his teeth, and spent a good 30 minutes styling his hair, he hopped downstairs to treat himself to a delicious breakfast: Cold Eggos. He would have milk bread, but he ate it all last night (plus the rest of the supply of ice cream) when he was worrying about his dear Iwa-chan and if their friendship was coming to an end while blasting sad music with his headphones on and crying. And he would warm up the Eggos, but ever since middle school, when he never got out of bed on time and wasn’t able to heat up the waffles without being late, he seemed to have developed a taste for the cold ones. You know, taking pleasure in cracking his jaw open after having done it so many times.

He skipped out of the door to walk to school, and nonchalantly sprinted next door to Iwaizumi’s house and murdered the doorbell. “Oh, Iwa-chan!”, he called, still pressing the button with rapid-fire hand movement. “School time!” He heard Iwaizumi grunt from inside the house, telling him to ‘shut the frick (but he didn’t say frick) up’ and to ‘be patient Crappykawa I’ll be out in a second’. Oikawa grinned pleasantly, and replied with a “Watch the language, Iwa-chan, I don’t want your bad habits to rub off on me!” Soon Iwaizumi greeted his best friend with a death-glare and they set off for school.

“So, Iwa-chan.”, Oikawa pestered, poking Iwaizumi’s arm. “Did you… I don’t know, do anything interesting yesterday?” Oikawa tried to play dumb. Maybe Iwaizumi would let something slip if he couldn’t tell that Oikawa suspected anything. “Anything you haven’t told me that you’ve done?”

Iwaizumi scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Crappykawa, I saw this morning that you texted me in all-caps last night at 3 am asking me what I was doing. Don’t play dumb, fake-innocence isn’t a good look on you.” Oikawa mocked hurt, and placed a hand gently over his heart. So obviously, that tactic didn’t work.

“Well then, Iwa-chan. What were you doing last night?” Maybe asking outright would work. Maybe? No. Iwaizumi looked thoroughly annoyed. That couldn’t be a good sign.

“I wasn’t doing anything. It was a Thursday night, and after that long volleyball practice, I fell asleep with the lights on. And I shouldn’t have to answer to you. Why were you up at 3 in the morning?”

Crap. How was he supposed to explain that he binge-watched multiple alien movies before remembering that time is a thing and it was running out before he had to get up for school the next day? He believed Iwaizumi. Why would he ever lie to him? “Um. Well. I woke up when I saw your lights on. They were shining in my eyes.” The expression on Iwaizumi’s face told him he had to try again. “Actually, I didn’t want to say this, but Aiko took me out with her friends and we all went to Aiko’s place together! It was really fun and I threw Aiko in the pool. She wasn’t expecting it at all.” Okay, Iwaizumi’s face was getting dangerously tense and scary. Frick. “Fine! I stayed up late watching alien movies. I didn’t notice the time until I’d watched too many. Are you happy?” Iwaizumi shook his head, a smile on his face.

“You may think you’re cool, Oikawa, but you’re just a nerd. Sleep more, and watch less alien movies. Take care of yourself.” Iwaizumi paused, looking an ashamed Oikawa up and down. “Also, you’ve watched those movies too many times. Change it up a bit.” They arrived at school, and walked towards class. The bell rang before they could get to the room, and they both sprinted as fast as they could before the teacher could notice they were late.

Iwaizumi POV:  
Good. Oikawa didn’t think anything of last night, and Iwaizumi was planning on it staying that way. Now he just had to hope that everyone else could keep the secret. Looking at the smug smirk on Yahaba’s face, Iwaizumi knew this would be harder than he thought. It was time to do something, because he had to shut everyone up before Watari spilled the secret out of excitement.

On a text group chat that did not include Oikawa, Iwaizumi typed, “Guys, you can’t say ANYTHING about the party OR HIS BIRTHDAY to Oikawa. Makki, I know where you keep your profiteroles, and I will not hesitate to eat them. Mattsun, I know where you sleep and I will not hesitate to shave off your excess of eyebrows. Yahaba, I will spread a rumor that your hair is not, in fact, caramel colored. Watari, Kindaichi, I’m begging you, please don’t. I trust you, and please don’t let me down. Kunimi, Kyoutani, I’m not worried about you guys spilling. Now ACT NORMAL.” After he sent the message, he heard a chorus of gasps from Makki, Mattsun, and Yahaba. He smirked, and took out his notebook to write down notes.

After school, Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked to volleyball practice. The school day was long and stressful, and Iwaizumi didn’t really feel up to planning an entire party that night. But that’s what you get when you procrastinate! Thanks, Makki and Mattsun. But, right now was not the time to worry about that. They all got ready for practice, and filed out into the gym. Oikawa led everyone through stretches and warm ups before they moved on to drills. They practiced receiving, blocking, spiking, and diving for a long time, before the coach called for a water break. Iwaizumi drained half of his supply of water before jogging back onto the court. Now was a scrimmage, and he was already into the game. Oikawa started off with a serve, which was impossible for the other team to receive. Most of his serves were. “Great, Oikawa!”, the coach yelled. “Now one that we can play off of.”

Iwaizumi smiled when he saw the concentrated look on Oikawa’s face. If Iwaizumi got into the game, Oikawa breathed for the competition. Oikawa hit a jump-float serve, which Watari barely got to in time. The game was on. Kyoutani attempted a spike from across the court, and Kunimi received it. The ball flew in a perfect arc to Oikawa, who looked straight at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi jumped to spike the ball, but it never came. In a perfect feint, Oikawa performed a spot-on setter dump which ended the game. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Thanks for making him look like an idiot, jumping with nothing to spike. But, he had to admit that it was a really good play that Oikawa set up.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked home together after practice. Oikawa was jumping around, waving his arms, and excitedly yelling about a new volleyball play he wanted to try. They eventually got to their houses and said goodbye. “I’ll see you tomorrow Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, walking into his house. “Maybe we’ll practice that play tomorrow at the park. Who knows. See you!” As Iwaizumi watched Oikawa walk inside, he smirked and thought, Oh, you have a lot more than volleyball practice coming your way, buddy.

The entire team was gathered up in his house again, but this time, they were productive. They put up streamers in the living room, blew up balloons, and threw confetti. Iwaizumi hoped his parents weren’t too mad about the confetti. Watari and Kindaichi baked a cake, and Iwaizumi texted a few people, hoping they didn’t have plans. Soon, all was set, and they could do nothing but wait for the day to come.

Oikawa POV:  
Oikawa woke up the next day, feeling like it was important for some reason. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why. He yawned, walking down the stairs. His mom was watching TV, and she smiled when she saw him. “Hey, Tooru! Do you have any plans today?” She looked… off. Oikawa was probably still sleepy.

“Well, I might practice volleyball with Iwa-chan later. Not many plans.” He smiled at Aiko, who ran out of her room and out of the house. “Uh, bye?” He rummaged around the cabinet, and was very pleased to see a new package of milk bread. He quickly ate it all. The doorbell rang, and Oikawa ran to open it. “Iwa-chan!”, he yelled, hugging his best friend. “What are you doing here?” Iwaizumi snickered.

“Nice alien pajama pants. Are you coming to play volleyball or not?” Oikawa quickly ran up the stairs, face red, to change. When he was dressed, he skipped down the stairs. “Here, let’s go to my house so I can get a volleyball.” Iwaizumi suggested. Oikawa smiled and followed him out of the house.

They walked the short distance to Iwaizumi’s doorstep, and Oikawa invited himself in first. That turned out to be a huge mistake, because some fluffy white substance was splattered all over his face. “What the frickie?!?!” Oikawa yelled through mouthfuls of whipped cream. He whirled around multiple times, but that didn’t make the whipped cream vanish for some reason. He heard a familiar cackling… Makki?! “Makki I swear to god I will end you! I know where your profiteroles are kept and-”

Oikawa was cut off by a long, monotone chorus of “Happy Birthday”s, which caused him to stop. Who’s birthday? Wait. What was the date? Was it really-

“Oh my god it’s my birthday!”, Oikawa yelled, wiping whipped cream out of his eyes. “Finally!” He looked around the room and gasped. The place was a mess with confetti and streamers and balloons. Everybody was looking at Kunimi, who was wearing a party hat and unenthusiastically blowing a party horn. Oikawa grinned, and hugged Iwaizumi. “Thank you Iwa-chan!”, he yelled. He was in the middle of thanking everybody before he let his expression drop. “Please say what you smashed in my face was not the cake.”

So it turned out what was smashed in his face was not the cake. That was the biggest relief of his day. Everyone on Aoba Johsai was there, even Kyoutani, which surprised him. He had a sneaking suspicion that Kyoutani was only there for food, but it didn’t bother him much. I mean, he was only Kyoutani’s hard working senpai who just wanted a bit of appreciation and love from his kouhai. But it didn’t bother him. Nope. Not even a little bit. Soon Kuroo and Bokuto showed up, which was a pleasant surprise. There were a lot of ‘oya oya’s that occurred, with many eye rolls that followed. Just as they were about to cut the cake, there was a knock on the door.

Oikawa hopped up, and walked over to the door. More guests? Who could be there? As soon as he opened the door just a little bit, he slammed it back closed. Oikawa collapsed onto the ground, crying fake tears as Takeru walked up to open it wider. “Hello.”, Ushijima said from the doorway. “I heard there was a party here?”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. “Did you invite him?!”, Oikawa yelled, pointing at Ushijima and Tendou. Iwaizumi shook his head no. “Why?”, Oikawa sobbed. “Why must you torture me so?”

“We wanted to say happy birthday.”, Ushijima stated blankly. “And, so that we could tell you that you should have come to Shiratorizawa. It’s another year wasted, Oikawa, but it’s not too late to transfer.” Oikawa pushed them out of the door, then turned to his quiet horde of friends. Kunimi blew the party horn awkwardly.

After they ate cake, everyone pushed their way onto Iwaizumi’s couch. Oikawa eventually convinced everyone that alien movies were the best fit for them to watch at the moment, because he was, in fact, the birthday boy, so he did, in fact, have the most say in movie choices. After about three movies, guests started filing out of the house. They all wished Oikawa happy birthday before leaving, and he pretended not to notice that Kunimi was stealing slices of cake. It was his favorite birthday by far, and he told Iwaizumi so. “I’m glad you think so.”, Iwa-chan replied. “Because I’m never doing this for you ever again. I hope you had fun while it lasted, but that was too much work. Happy Birthday, but I’m taking the leftover cake. See you later.” And with that, Oikawa was pushed out of the house.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, thanks for reading it all the way to the end! I hope you enjoyed it, and leave comments, I'll try to reply.


End file.
